


wanna know that body like it's mine

by keepurselfalive



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Freddie Mercury, First Time, M/M, Maycury Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepurselfalive/pseuds/keepurselfalive
Summary: "I don't want to rush you or anything, darling,” he said breathlessly, shifting his hips in a slow roll against Brian's dick, "but I have been waiting a really long time for you to fuck me."





	wanna know that body like it's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Maycury week day two, and I, who haven't written any smut in years, and haven't posted a single fic on this account above a T rating, went straight for a piece of plotless porn. Hopefully I haven't completely lost the ability lol. Let me know what you think!

Freddie shifted impatiently in the car, wondering how long it could possibly take to get to the hotel. When he and Brian had finally admitted that there was more to their relationship than friendship, Freddie had been more than ready to have Brian fuck him right there in that dressing room. And while Brian's kisses and body had seemed just as eager, he’d stopped him when Freddie had reached for the button on his trousers. He'd insisted their first time take place in a proper bed where he could take all the time he wanted. 

With his cock hard, and Brian’s voice hot in his ear making all sorts of promises of what he wanted to do to him in that bed, it had seemed like waiting was a good plan. After all, he and Brian could have all the desperate dressing room shags they wanted after that, but they'd only have the one first time. _God_, Brian was making a romantic of him. That was before, of course, he realized their next hotel day wasn’t for another two weeks. Two weeks of teasing kisses and touches that got more and more desperate each time. He knows when Brian's feeling this particular brand of stubborn, it's useless to try to change his mind. That doesn't stop Freddie from dropping to his knees on stage in front of Brian a little more than usual, though. Freddie is going to ensure Brian suffers right along with him, the obstinate bastard.

Now, though, finally, they have a hotel night, and with Brian’s hand warm on his thigh, it might just be the longest bloody car ride of Freddie’s life. 

Freddie must have zoned out to the feel of Brian’s fingers tracing shapes higher and higher up his denim clad thigh, because the next thing he knows, Brian has him pushed up against an elevator door, Freddie pushed up on his toes kissing him until they reach their floor.

They make some pit stops against walls and slammed into door jams on the way to their room, giggling against each other, kissing sloppily, teeth and noses getting in the way, too stupidly happy and turned on to care. Then Brian is sat down heavily on the bed, because they finally had a _fucking_ bed.

Freddie was kissing him again, his hands on Brian's face. Brian shivered and settled his hands on Freddie's hips, tugging him down. He let his fingers slide under Freddie's shirt, to the soft skin beneath, careful not to tickle. Even knowing exactly where Freddie's knees and elbows were, that could probably still end badly.

Freddie let Brian pull him down, settling some of his weight in Brian's lap, grinding down against Brian's cock. Brian's hips bucked up, hands tightening on Freddie as he did. Their mouths broke apart, and Freddie was staring down at him. 

“God, Brian,” Freddie breathed. 

Brian shifted one hand up to the back of Freddie's neck, pulling him down for just one more kiss, and one more after that, until Freddie pulled back against his grip. 

"I don't want to rush you or anything, darling,” he said breathlessly, shifting his hips in a slow roll against Brian's dick, "but I have been waiting a really long time for you to fuck me."

Brian's fingers dug in hard against Freddie's skin, and even thinking of the bruises that would be there come morning was hot at this point. Brian kissed his throat when he tipped his head back and said, "We're going to have to lose some clothes, then."

"You're going to have to let--" Brian closed his teeth lightly on Freddie's throat, not enough to leave a mark--not that Freddie wouldn't either cover it up with makeup tomorrow or draw it in brighter, depending on his mood--and Freddie went silent. Brian licked the spot, wondering if that was all it took to shut Freddie up, and if he could remember to use it in the morning, and then he thought he might have better things to do in the morning than get Freddie to leave him alone so he could go back to sleep.

Freddie rocked against him again, and Brian lifted his head and pushed Freddie's shirt up. Freddie barely let him get it off before he was tugging at Brian's sweater, and Brian let him wrestle it off before he pushed Freddie off his lap, muttering, “Jeans, pants, come on."

Freddie shimmied out of his own while Brian was pulling his off, and that left Freddie lying there naked, on his back. He licked his lips, and Brian saw him looking nervous, just for a second. He couldn't just leave Freddie like that; he stretched out next to him, not quite on top. The first full-body contact of skin to skin, his dick against Freddie's hip, made Brian let out a shaky breath. He planted his knee between Freddie's legs, letting Freddie rock his cock against Brian's thigh as they kissed. 

Freddie's hands running randomly over Brian's skin turned gradually to Freddie holding on; when he started trying to dig in his fingernails, Brian lifted his head.

"Please, I need—“ Freddie said, looking a little dazed, his dick still thrusting against Brian like he just couldn't stop.

Brian nodded, “Yeah, okay, baby.”

He leaned over and got condoms and lube out of his trousers, and dropped them on the bed. 

"But I want to blow you first."

Freddie squeezed his eyes shut and nodded fast, going carefully still. Brian grinned as he moved, trailing kisses down Freddie's throat, over his chest and belly—tan and with soft hair much thicker than Brian's own, which made Brian give it an extra nuzzle and lick, until Freddie was laughing breathlessly. "Fuck off, not _there, _darling.”

"Oh, no? Someplace else?" Brian had his hands on Freddie's hips now, holding him still, but Freddie still tried to push up, tried to get some friction. 

"Seriously," Freddie said, an edge of a whine in his voice, “I’ll side with you the next time you want a solo, just--fucking please--"

Brian snorted, privately wondering if Freddie’s priorities were always this warped when he was turned on or if was just how long it’d taken to get here, but he gave in, settling himself between Freddie's splayed-out legs and licking up the underside of his cock. 

Freddie gasped out a "_Yes_,” and his hand landed on Brian's head, scrabbling for something to hold on to and sinking his fingers into those lovely curls. 

Brian grinned before he finally got down to it properly, closing his mouth over the head of Freddie's cock. He still had his hands on Freddie's hips, but he didn't bother trying to really hold him down. When Freddie thrust up Brian rode him out, letting Freddie's cock fill his mouth and slide down his throat. He sucked when Freddie tried to be still, and let Freddie fuck his mouth when he wanted. He'd been waiting for this, for the smell and taste of Freddie filling his mouth, for the hitch in the rhythm of Freddie's breath, for Freddie's hand pulling at his hair, for the perfect ache in his jaw. 

Brian only pulled off when Freddie's gasps turned to urgent half-words, warning. He knelt up, then, planted one hand on each of Freddie's shins, and said, "Turn over."

Freddie stared blankly at Brian for a second, chest heaving, spit-shiny dick bobbing slightly as he breathed, and then he burst into motion, and only Brian's grip on his legs kept him from kneeing Brian in the head. When he was safely turned over, Brian grabbed Freddie by the hips, tugging him up to knees and elbows, pushing him toward the head of the bed. Freddie pushed the lube and condoms back toward him, but Brian ignored them for the moment, resting his hands on Freddie's ass and licking at the base of his spine, just above the cleft of his ass.

Freddie jerked like Brian had shocked him, made a startled sound but didn't say a word.

“Fred?” Brian let his lips drag against Freddie's skin as he spoke. "You mind?"

Freddie exhaled on a shudder and shook his head, and Brian licked lower. Freddie's legs opened a little wider for him, making it easy. Brian grinned, tracing a line downward with his tongue, pressing Freddie's cheeks open with his hands. Freddie made another startled sound when he got there, stringing even tighter, and Brian told himself he was in no hurry even if his dick said something different. He went slow, licking wet and soft around Freddie's hole, pushing in shallowly at first, teasing, just enough to test the tightness of muscle. When Freddie started pushing back into the touch he pressed harder, licking inside, working his tongue in and out until Freddie was wet and easy and practically babbling desperately at him. "Brian, fuck, come on, _please, _need your cock, need it. Wanna feel it stretch me open, please, _please_.”

"Fuck," Brian breathed, but he was already getting to his knees, reaching for the lube. He slicked two finger, pressed them easily into Freddie's hole, but Freddie shook his head after a few moments when he added a third, looking at Brian over his shoulder. He was flushed and sweaty like he was in the middle of a set, like Brian was a thousand screaming fans and a sound system, driving him wild. 

"Don't, won't last, I can't--now, Brian--"

And Brian wasn't going to argue with Freddie when he was like that, not one bit. He got the condom on, got himself ready, and then he had his hand on Freddie's hip, holding him steady as he pushed slowly inside. Freddie was tight, and Brian probably should have asked him how long it had been, but Freddie was hissing, "Yes, yes, _yes_," and he felt so fucking good on Brian's cock that there was no way he was doing anything but this now.

When Brian was all the way in he kept still for a couple of breaths. Freddie whined impatientlyHis hips jerked, shoving his cock that little bit harder into Freddie.

Brian took his hand from Freddie's hip and closed it around Freddie's cock, and Freddie’s praises about how good Brian’s cock felt trailed off into nothing but broken moans and heavy breathing. Brian tried to move in some kind of rhythm, but he just felt like he was racing himself, trying to get Freddie off, trying to come. He realized Freddie was going to beat him to it a second before he felt it, spilling wet over his fingers, clutching hot-tight around him. He fucked Freddie through it, and when Freddie was easy and quiet under him, he gritted his teeth and slowed to a stop, not wanting to overwhelm him. But Freddie apparently wasn’t having it, because he began pushing back lazily onto Brian's cock. 

"C'mon, your turn," Freddie urged, and Brian let his weight fall on Freddie's back, pushed them both down to the bed. His sticky hand was trapped under Freddie's stomach as he kept moving, fucking him deep and hard and almost, almost--

_There_, jerking rough and uncontrolled into Freddie's ass, lips moving meaninglessly against Freddie's skin as he came, gasping like he was drowning. 

Freddie squirmed around beneath him, and Brian pressed his face against Freddie's shoulder, before pulling out, tying the condom offand tossing it to deal with later. He thinks vaguely he should get up and get something to clean them up with, but for now all he can manage is to pull Freddie out of the wet spot, and wrap his arms around him. 

Brian murmured a lazy_ love you_ into Freddie’s neck between heavy breaths and Freddie returned it with a tired “And I love your cock.” Brian pinched his side, too exhausted to shoot Freddie the glare he deserves. Still, Freddie can’t help but add a genuine, “Love you, too,” voice softer than he'd meant it to be. Brian’s face sliding from exasperated to fond is the last thing Freddie sees before he closes his eyes. 


End file.
